California Dreams
by madcrafter72
Summary: The return flight from LA to New York does not go as planned. An AU for To Live and Die in LA episode 3x22. A prompt fill for the Prompt Overlord, written for Castle Fanfic Monday. Thanks Lou!
1. Chapter 1

**California Dreams**

A/N: So, the Prompt Overlord strikes again. Instead of getting another chapter of Reparer ready for Castle Fanfic Monday, I *had* to write this thing. Prompt will be at the end, so no spoilers

Credit for opening quote - page/3x22+Transcript

 **Chapter 1 – An unscheduled detour.**

 _INT – AIRPLANE, LOS ANGELES TO NEW YORK_

 _They're in first class again; this time she has the window seat. CASTLE sleeps next to her as she reads ROYCE'S letter again._

' _And now for the hard part, kid. It's clear that you and Castle have something real and you're fighting it. But trust me, putting the job ahead of your heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder IF ONLY.'_

 _Kate considers this and looks towards the man sleeping next to her. She thinks for a long moment, just taking in the presence of CASTLE next to her before she folds up ROYCE'S letter. She smiles, conflicted. Maybe he was right. And now it's her turn to do something about it._

Kate continued to think while watching her partner sleep. The plane had only just taken off, had not even reached cruising altitude yet, and he was dead to the world. She briefly wondered how much sleep he'd had the night before, if he'd heard any of her phone conversation with Josh at 2 am. She had texted her boyfriend as soon as she returned to her room after finding the lounge empty and Castle's door just closing, knowing it was best if she ended things, and not wanting to wait until she got home, as delaying the inevitable would have hurt them both.

Josh had been understandably upset, first that she was in LA without letting him know she was flying across the country, then that Castle was with her, and finally that she was breaking off their relationship over the phone. Of course he asked if it was because of Castle, because he had always been jealous of her non-cop partner. Kate wouldn't lie to him, so she didn't want to deny it, but her hesitation was enough confirmation as far as Josh was concerned.

Josh wished Kate a happy life, his voice full of anger, then he hung up. Kate stared at the phone, but all she felt was relief, which told her exactly how invested she had been in that relationship. Josh had been fun to start with, telling her funny stories from his DWB trips and going on long motorbike rides with her, and she enjoyed the look of chagrin on Castle's face when Josh came to meet her at the precinct. But she figured out fairly quickly that she still had one foot out the door, protecting her heart from Josh, never committing to more than the occasional meal or booty call. He didn't even have a key to her place, although he had hinted a few times it would be easier if he could prepare a meal for her when she was working a case and he was off shift. And after she overheard Castle break up with Gina, their catch ups became even less frequent, Kate always finding a reason to stay back at the precinct, or attend a movie night at the Castle loft, when Josh said he was free. Kate closed her eyes, let out a long sigh of relief, and let it go. Even so, sleep was a long time coming, and she barely had 4 hours before she felt the urgent need to get up and solve Royce's murder.

Now she recalled Castle's words on the lounge, being amazed by the depths of her strength, her heart and her hotness. The look in his eyes as he stared at her was so much more than pure lust, although there was a healthy dose of that present. She dared not put a label on it, but he obviously wanted more with her than just a romp in the sheets. But how much more? And what was it that she wanted from him? Kate had always considered herself a one and done kind of girl, so the man she was going to marry would be the last man she ever loved. Of course, two years ago, she would never even have thought about the man she would someday marry, and privately she could admit that change of heart was all Castle's influence. When she watched him interact with Alexis and his mother, she could see the amazing man he actually was under the playboy façade he had hidden behind for so long. But then she considered his romantic history - two failed marriages, a string of meaningless flings - and she wondered if he was capable of maintaining a long term relationship at all. The fact of the matter was, she knew too little about Castle to jump into anything with him, and she would need to find out his background, while reciprocating with some more of hers, before they could proceed. But how to even start that conversation?

Her musings were abruptly cut short when the plane shuddered, and suddenly lost altitude. She could hear murmurings in the galley up front, and then another shudder ran through the plane, this one strong enough to shake Castle from his sleep. He was disoriented for a moment, recalling his surroundings, but he reached straight over and clutched her hand where her nails dug into the arm rest. By instinct she put her other hand over the top of his, and they looked at each other just as the PA system kicked in. The Co-pilot told them one of the engines had seized, and the backup motor that would have allowed them to continue failed to start. As a result, they would need to make an emergency landing at the nearest airport, and another plane would be sent to collect the passengers and take them on to their destinations. Hearing some shouted questions, the Purser came on and advised that more information would be made available as soon as possible, but the flight crew needed to concentrate on grounding the plane first. She asked everyone to remain seated with seatbelts fastened, and advised that cabin crew would bring around complimentary drinks for all passengers.

Being left to themselves, Kate and Castle just stared at each other for a moment, wondering if this was another of those near death experiences they had become so good at. For Kate especially it was a reminder that life was not a guarantee, and she didn't want to keep wondering 'if only'. When the drinks cart came around, she ordered vodka, and following her raised eyebrow, so did Castle. The spirit burned her throat on the way down, but it felt good as it carried away her hesitation and gave her an opening for the conversation she hoped would mark the beginning of the next stage in their relationship.

"Well, Castle, it seems our return home is going to be delayed. How on earth will we fill in the time?" She deliberately put a sultry challenge in her voice, knowing he would not be able to resist.

"Oh, Beckett, I have a few suggestions. The question is, are you up for the challenge?"

"Bring it on, old man!" She smirked, knowing that particular insult would have the desired effect.

"I'll show you old, Beckett! Just you wait until we get on the ground, I'll run rings around you!"

"How about you put your money where your mouth is, _old man_?" Kate continued teasing him, and she could see by the twinkle in his eyes he was enjoying the banter, and it was taking both their minds off the current situation. Castle stopped to think for a minute, then nodded to himself and replied, a smug grin on his face.

"Lanie once told me not to get onto a drinking contest with you, because you would drink me under the table. Having seen you tipsy after a couple of cocktails at the Old Haunt, I think she was pulling my leg. Let's have a round of 20 Answers, and the winner gets 20 questions to ask the loser. What do you say, Detective?"

"Twenty answers? Are you drunk already, Castle?"

"Not at all. Rather than asking questions, we take turns telling each other a fact that we know about the other. If my answer is correct, you have to take a drink. If it's not correct, I take a drink. The person who has consumed the least amount of alcohol, wins."

Kate considered his proposed game, knowing that she could indeed hold her liquor, especially if they were only drinking one type of spirit and not mixed cocktails, and also knowing that Castle would be correct about a lot of the things he would offer her, having become an expert on Kate Beckett, despite her best efforts at hiding from him and everyone else around her. She was about to agree to the contest, when the stewardess came back on the PA, Announcing they were about to land at McCarran International, and asking all the passengers to assume the brace position. Hotels had been arranged for everyone, and buses would meet the plane to convey them all to the strip. Kate glanced at Castle and nodded to accept the challenge, but no words were spoken, both understanding they needed to make it to ground safely first. They both lent forward into the brace position, but their hands remained tightly interlinked

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter, but I definitely don't own these characters, I just like hijacking them for my own nefarious plans (and Lou's prompts), for a little while_

 **California Dreams**

 **Chapter 2 – A drinking game.**

In the end, the landing was anti-climactic, which was probably how everyone preferred it. It took two passes around the runway for the plane to line up correctly with the reduced mobility caused by the engine issues, but the pilot was obviously a veteran and put them on the ground with only slight external damage to the plane. Everyone was shaken, but the fleet of fire trucks and ambulances that rushed in to surround them as soon as they came to a stop inspired a feeling of confidence in the passengers, only reinforced when the cabin crew calmly took charge of each section and guided them safely to the exits, down the stairways and away from the plane. The buses met them once they had been checked by the paramedics and any injuries treated, and took them directly to hotels, with airline staff on board each bus to process their documentation.

Of course, being Richard Castle, he wasn't satisfied with the airline provided rooms at the Aria Resort and Casino they had been bussed to, he had to book the 2 bedroom Penthouse Suite. Now they were ensconced in a corner of the Aria Sky Lounge, an exclusive area just for suite guests, sharing a bottle of Vodka, two full shot glasses waiting on the table in front of them.

"Are you ready, Detective?" Castle asked, that infuriating smirk back on his face.

"Do you worst, Castle." Kate replied, that sultry challenge back in her voice, and she watched Castle noticeably swallow before he gave his first answer.

"Let's start with an easy one. You are a kick-ass Detective First Class at the NYPD 12th Precinct."

Kate drank her shot, and he refilled it silently. When he returned the bottle to the table, it was her turn.

"You are a somewhat famous mystery writer, creator of the Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat books."

Castle mock frowned at the 'somewhat' comment, but drank his shot, then refilled his own glass.

"You initially wanted to become the first female Chief Justice."

Kate downed her shot.

"You have a daughter you dote on, and a mother who lives with you."

Castle drank, after a brief smirk about his mother.

"You started pre-law at Stanford, then transferred to NYU for Criminal Justice."

Kate was grateful he didn't mention the reason for the change, and drank her vodka, before passing her glass to him for a refill.

"You have been married, and divorced, twice."

Castle was not happy with that statement, but of course couldn't refute it. He drank, then refilled. And decided that if she could get personal, so could he.

"You are dating a world-saving Cardiac Surgeon who is often away on Doctors without Borders trips."

Kate didn't reply, but indicated for him to drink. Castle was taken aback, but covered well, and took his shot, but she could still see confusion and curiosity in his eyes. He glanced surreptitiously at her left hand, but there was no ring there, and hadn't been that he could recall, so he wasn't sure why that was not a true fact.

Kate was contemplating her next answer, when Castle's curiosity got the better of him.

"Um, Kate…" She held up her hand to stop him, the agreement being that the facts were all that were spoken until a winner was declared.

"Do you concede the game, Castle?" She asked, knowing he never would willingly concede.

"No, of course not, Detective. What's your next incorrect fact about me?" He had obviously recovered his composure and was back to being cocky again. Time to knock that out of him.

"You are satisfied with short term sexual flings and are afraid of deep long term commitment."

This time Castle was definitely taken aback, raising both his eyebrows in a show of surprise. Not in a million years would he have expected Kate to be explicit in her comment about his personal life. He didn't have to think about it though, he hated the activities that had given him the playboy persona, and he yearned for a long term commitment with one particular person, if only she would recognise it. So he shook his head and indicated that she should drink. Kate in turn was surprised at this, so she raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his response, but Castle just nodded and indicated her shot glass again.

Kate drank, reassured that Castle was being honest about his reputation, and the truth behind it, but still not willing to jump in with both feet. This game was definitely getting interesting, if the gleam in his eye as he refilled her glass was any indication.

"You are a one and one type of girl. Once you marry, that will be it for life."

Kate recalled her comments to him back during their second case, and marvelled again at his near perfect recall of facts that interested him, specifically those that pertained to her – how many other people could quote a conversation verbatim two years later? She raised her shot glass in a toast to him – there's subtext for you, Castle – and drank.

"You have many acquaintances because of your celebrity status, but not so many true friends."

Sadly, Castle couldn't deny this one. There were many who flocked around him for what they could get from him, or just proximity to him, and at the first sign of decline he would be eating their dust. Outside of the precinct, he could name on the fingers of one hand those he would call true friends, and the first and most precious among them was the woman sitting across from him. If anyone else had said this to him, he would have baulked, but he knew she was just stating a fact and not having a go at him, although making him drink was high on her agenda.

As he drank, slightly slower now that they had downed multiple shots, he wondered at her motivation for firstly agreeing to this game, and then giving him answers that would mostly encourage him to drink. When he first suggested it, he didn't actually think she would agree, but he was so very pleased she was playing along. There was also a glint in her eye, something he had not seen before but definitely wanted to see more of. It was almost like she had left Beckett back in LA, and this was Kate, enjoying their banter. Speaking of which, it was his turn.

"You enjoy a hot bath with a glass of wine and a good book after you close a case."

The words were innocent enough, but the smirk on his face and the raised eyebrow gave the comment plenty of innuendo. After a pause where she just looked at him, because she could tell there was more coming, he added "one of mine, of course."

Kate drank, no hesitation. Castle found he was ridiculously pleased she didn't deny reading his books.

There were longer pauses between each answer now, partly as each of them tried to think of something to say that would result in the other drinking, and partly because they were quite happy to just look at each other, exchanging thoughts and feelings without words. Both of them could feel the tension building in the air, just as it had in that LA hotel room two nights earlier, and Kate was determined that this time she would not run.

"Last drinks, folks" the bartender spoke from behind them, and they both startled slightly, having forgotten for a moment where they were. Castle recovered first, lifting the bottle as he asked if they could take it to their suite. The other man nodded, saying he would note it on their tab, and cast a subtle eye over Kate, then nodded at Castle again, acknowledging his good fortune to be sharing drinks with such a gorgeous woman. Castle understood the man-sign but didn't react to it, hoping that Kate had been oblivious. She wasn't of course, but pretended not to have noticed, because she was hoping for exactly what the bartender assumed would be happening.

Castle picked up the glasses in the same hand as the bottle, and extended his other hand to Kate, who took it without hesitation and they made their way back up to the suite to continue the party in private.

 _TBC_

 _A/N: so I was going to finish this story fully before posting it, but I hit a bit of a wall, so please, dear readers, review and let me know what you think. I know where I want the story to go, but how to get there is the worthier part :-p_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: nope, still don't own them. It's a great sand pit to play in, though_

 **CALIFORNIA DREAMS**

 **Chapter 3 – A Surprise Conversation**

Back in the suite, they sat down on opposite sides of the sinfully comfortable couch and set up the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. Castle refilled both glasses, and then gazed at Kate, silently asking her for her next fact about him.

Now they were in private, Kate knew she could be more open in what she said, and so she put the next stage of her plan into action.

"You have fantasised about me, in that bath, with your book. Often."

Castle's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Did she just say what he thought she said? His disbelief must have been clear on his face, because she just raised one of her delicate eyebrows, and nodded towards his glass. He certainly couldn't deny any of her statement, so he drank. He was also wracking his brain for an answer to follow hers, but he was stunned she had been so openly accepting of the truth behind it, that he was only grasping at wisps of ideas that kept flitting around his brain.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kate challenged him again.

"Are you ready to concede now, Castle?"

Oh hell no was he going to let her win now. To win himself some time to come up with a good fact, he refilled his glass and bantered back.

"No way, Detective, I think we are even. 6 questions each and 6 drinks each. At the very least we need a tie breaker." The confident smirk was in place, but behind it Kate could see he was still trying to come up with something to follow her fantasy comment. Finally, he decided that if she was happy to throw such personal statements out there, he would be happy to oblige.

"You've had two different boyfriends this last summer."

Even as he said it, he was cringing inwardly, because perhaps it was a bit too personal, and he had always tried to respect the boundaries Kate set for him. But the multiple shots of vodka were working to loosen his control a little, and if he was honest he was also a bit jealous of both Demming and Josh.

Kate was staring at him, trying very hard to control the initial reaction of indignation, stop it from appearing on her face. She had wanted this game, wanted them to be able to share some personal details, and after her fantasy comment, his response was only fair. Once she had her face under control, she was able to respond to his 'answer' – by nodding at his shot glass.

Rick's heart stuttered when she nodded to his glass, not understanding at all what was going on. Had he stumbled into some alternate universe? First, she declines the comment about dating Josh, and now she is saying she didn't have two boyfriends over last summer?

He raised his eyebrow at her, and put on his most disbelieving expression, but she just sat up and away from the table, and indicated his shot glass again. Rick's curiosity got the better of him; he couldn't possibly let this pass without comment.

"Kate. Are you cheating? I thought we agreed to only be truthful with these answers."

"I am being truthful, Castle."

"But, -" Rick was definitely confused now.

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do, Rick." The way she popped the k at the end of his name, and the sultry tone to her voice, was doing things to Rick's lower half that he was having trouble concealing. So he leant forward to drink his shot while he waited for Kate's turn.

Kate in turn was busily considering her options for the final question, trying to decide just how bold she wanted to be, and if she wanted him to win, and ask her questions, or if she still wanted to win and get the information she needed to be reassured about Castle's feelings and intentions towards her. For her to win, all she had to do was state a true fact about him. For him to win, she would have to state something false, and then probably go to another round of questions, but with 7 shots for each of them already, she didn't want to drag this out much longer, and allow the alcohol to be used as an excuse for what was to come.

Rick could tell Kate had made some sort of decision, because her smile was almost predatory, as she spoke again.

"Nikki Heat is naked on every single book cover, despite the vehement objections of her inspiration."

Rick knew he would have to drink again, thereby giving her the victory in this game, but he was a little surprised by Kate referring to herself openly as Nikki Heat's inspiration. He recalled how she had responded when he had first called her his muse and the threats of bodily harm each subsequent time he brought it up. So he drank the contents of her shot glass, maintaining eye contact with her the whole time, then placed the glass down but made no move to refill either one of them.

"So, Detective, I guess that means you win. I'm afraid you won't get much new material with your 20 questions, though, my life is an open book, if you'll pardon the pun." The confident smirk was back.

"Open book, or perhaps The Ledger page six?" Kate teased, and he acknowledged the jab with an incline of his head, but he was fully focussed on her and ready for her questions. He was feeling quite relaxed, not drunk but pleasantly loose after those shots, and he was also glad it seemed the drinking was over, because any more and he may have trouble controlling his baser urges where the gorgeous detective opposite him was concerned.

Kate took one more deep breath, then stood and moved over to his side of the lounge, sitting about a foot away from him, turning her upper body towards him so she could still look him in the eye. He rotated on his seat as well, sitting almost side on to the couch.

"What really happened with Meredith?"

Rick was so stunned by that question that his jaw actually dropped, before he regained part of his composure and closed his mouth. He looked at Kate for a long moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to do. Why that question, why now? If it had been anyone else, he would probably have shrugged it off, made some flippant comment and moved on. But this was Kate, his best friend, the woman he was in danger of falling in love with, and so he decided to be totally honest. He was not proud of this history, though, so he kept his eyes on his hands while he spoke.

"I married her because she became pregnant with Alexis. Her career was always more important to her than anything else, and I was single-handedly raising Alexis even before she moved out. I wanted a family, probably because I had never had one, and so I did everything I could to keep us together. Mere, though, played the casting couch. If you ask my mother, she was never more than a third rate actress, but she happily shared her body with whichever director would give her a part. After I found her in our bed with the latest guy, while Alexis was upstairs crying and hungry in a dirty diaper, I confronted her about her cheating, but she said it was just what she had to do to work in this town, and expected me to just accept it and continue on. There are many things I can put up with, but infidelity is a deal breaker for me. She packed a bag and flew to LA, and sent me divorce papers. Lucky for me she didn't want custody, so I gave her a generous payout and she also gets a support payment until Alexis turns 18. She will probably turn up around then and try to talk me into giving her more money. So there you go, the dirty secret of my first marriage."

Rick felt almost sober by the end of his story, and when he looked at Kate again, he could see her eyes were totally clear as well, but suspiciously wet. Before he could react to that, she reached her hand over to his, and clasped his fingers firmly.

"I am so sorry, Rick, that you had to put up with that. Infidelity is a deal breaker for me too. I have been lucky in my few relationships since my mother passed to not be cheated on, but no one deserves that, especially with a young child at home. You have done an amazing job at raising Alexis, you should be really proud of that." She smiled her secret smile, the one he thought was reserved just for him, gave his hand another squeeze and leaned back, filling both their glasses again, and then holding hers up to propose a toast.

"To Alexis, and the best father she could ever have!"

"To Alexis!" Rick replied, her words causing a smile to break out on his face, as thoughts of his daughter always did.

Shot glasses empty, Kate launched into her second question, knowing that she wouldn't get to 20 before his curiosity got the better of him to find out where she was going with these personal queries. She could already see his gaze boring into her, trying to read her thoughts, and make connections with the wealth of information he already knew about her. She suspected he was still a bit off kilter with her being so open, but she would soon let him know the reason, and she hoped that he would be as excited as she was.

"And what about Gina?"

"Wow, you are really digging deep tonight, Beckett, you want all my dirty dark secrets?"

"Yes" was all she said, giving him her full attention.

"Ok, then, but if you start to fall asleep, let me know, we can probably find some dreamy soap to watch on the TV that would be more interesting." Kate just smiled, knowing that any TV show would never hold her attention as he could.

"Gina and I worked on paper. She was the assistant editor when we first met, and she was my date to a couple of publicity events I didn't want to attend because I didn't have a sitter for Alexis. At the last minute I was able to arrange one, and Gina jumped at the chance of being on my arm. Even then, I think she was attracted to Richard Castle, mystery author, and not Richard Rogers, single dad. We got along well, and we started dating in earnest, and she seemed to like Alexis. I got it in my head that my daughter would need a female role model as she grew up, and so I asked Gina to marry me. Gina is an editor first, and girlfriend, or wife, or even ex-wife, second. She thought she could make me write by being my wife, producing books to her schedule. She had no interest in parenting Alexis, leaving that part to me, although she did suggest a couple of times I should send her to boarding school. I think that was the final straw for me. She was trying to change me into who she wanted, and I was stubbornly holding onto how I wanted to live my life, with my daughter. Our fights got progressively more loud and hurtful, so she returned to her apartment, and only called me when I had a chapter overdue, which was most of the time at that point. The divorce was by mutual agreement that time, and the settlement she got was effectively my last advance from Black Pawn for Derrick Storm. Killing him off was partly to spite her, which backfired on me spectacularly – until I met you, anyway." He was smiling at her, that same look he gave her in the hotel room in LA.

"So why did you take up with her again last summer?"

"Because I … " Rick was not sure how truthful he could be here, if telling her his real reason would send her running to her room, but the alcohol had served to lessen his control enough to shrug off his hesitation.

"We did have a good conversation on the phone that night, and she seemed genuinely interested in Richard Rogers again. I was in a vulnerable place, I guess, and when I told her I was going to be at the Hamptons alone to try and finish the book, she offered to come with me. Gina is – comfortable, I guess, is what I am trying to say. We know each other's good and bad points, and I think for a little while I forgot why we had divorced in the first place. Of course, as soon as we got there, she became the task master, driving me to write before I could do any of the fun stuff I had planned for the summer. Looking back now, it wasn't a good idea."

Kate absorbed all this, and decided that even if she had more questions to go, she wanted to start sharing with Castle some of her thoughts, and perhaps guide him to where she needed this night to go.

"I never went away that weekend with Demming."

There was nothing else she could have said right then, that would have shocked Rick more. He was expecting another question, and instead she seemed to have turned the tables, answering a question he didn't know he'd asked. He could only look in in bewilderment as she continued.

"I realised that he wasn't what I was looking for, and taking things to the next level with him would hurt both of us. I broke it off before I came to your farewell party." She let that sink in, allowed him the time to make whatever connections he could see, before she spoke again.

"I only met Josh a week or so before we found you at that crime scene, on a motorbike ride to raise awareness of childhood cancer. He came into the precinct before our second date, and met you and the boys. He works a lot, gets called into work at crazy hours, and between that and his Doctors without Borders missions, we have only been in each other's presence a dozen times since then. So I guess for me he was – comfortable, the excuse of having a boyfriend without the requirement to actually fulfil my end of the relationship all that often. But that is not what I am looking for any more, either."

"What are you looking for, Kate?" Rick's voice was soft, but undeniably curious. He had recognised that she wanted to have this conversation, but hadn't known how to ask it without making both of them uncomfortable, and so he resolved to be gentle and understanding, but totally truthful with her.

"I want someone who will be there for me, and I would be there for him, and we can just dive in to it together. I want to be the priority for him, just as he will be the priority for me. I want to be able to put my mother's case behind me, and live my life, as she would have wanted me to."

Kate was reflective after this, but Castle recognised the words she had spoken in the Hazmat tent during the dirty bomb case. This time, he didn't hesitate; even knowing they were unlikely to be interrupted.

"Kate, you would always be a priority to me. My favourite place to be is by your side, in whatever capacity you will have me. You've heard my history, know I don't have the best track record with relationships, but I would love to give you the world."

Kate was taken aback by Rick's response, and the earnest way he spoke.

"I don't want the world Castle, but I don't want to be another notch on your bedpost. I can't do that, not with you. I value our partnership, our friendship too much to cheapen it with sex."

"Oh, but it would be mind-blowing sex!" Rick wanted to lighten the mood, as he could see her becoming melancholy, so a bit of banter and innuendo was called for. But then he followed it up with truth again, not wanting her to think he was deflecting, or in some way confirming her suspicions about his intentions.

"And you could never be just a notch for me Kate, because you are much more important to me than that. If I had to remain your friend, I would do it, but I think, if you gave us a chance, we could be amazing partners in everything. I don't want to scare you off, but I want long term with you."

 _TBC_

 _A/N: thanks so much for your reviews; I believe I have responded to each individually, except for the guests. This story is now finished so I will be posting a chapter every couple of days. I also have a story to post for Castle Fanfiction Monday, 17_ _th_ _October, so look out for that._

 _Now for a bit of shameless self-promotion – I will be participating in the second Castle Fic Stream Con, organised by the wonderful Griever11. We have over 30 authors and a number of panels over 2 weekends – 15-16 and 22-23 October. PM me if you want more information or to pose a question you would like answered live. If you caught the inaugural stream, it will be in the same place_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters._

 **California Dreams**

 **Chapter 4 – A welcome confession**

This was the most open and direct conversation either of them could remember ever having, and they both paused for a moment to acknowledge that, and then Kate stood. She turned to Castle, seeing the fear in his eyes that she was indeed running, and so she spoke softly.

"I want to show you something. It's a letter from Royce." She handed it to him, giving him permission to read, then sat and watched him as his eyes scanned quickly over the lines. She could see when he reached the part about the two of them, because he paused, and re-read that section, before continuing to the end. Then he looked up at her, and she could see his heart in his eyes.

"Some detective I turned out to be, not being able to see what was right in front of my eyes the whole time, which everyone else who saw the two of us had worked out. I guess I was so hung up on your past, and your reputation, that I couldn't believe firstly that you even wanted a serious relationship, but also that you would want a plain old cop, when you had actresses and models throwing themselves at your feet."

"Oh, Kate. I called you extraordinary, and you are. The more I get to know you, the more you allow me into the part of your heart and mind that you hide from others, the more I believe even that word is not sufficient to describe how amazing you are. You could never be a plain old anything. Sometimes I think I will never be good enough for you."

She scoffed at that, so he continued.

"When you stayed at my place after Dunn blew up your apartment, I had hoped that we could get closer, but I didn't want to push, because you had just lost everything. When you moved out so quickly, I figured it was because you couldn't stand to spend time at my loft, which was understandable because I obviously annoyed you, and my home life is definitely not normal. When Ellie Monroe flirted with me on Bobby Mann's show, and then called me after he died, my ego got the better of my judgement because here was a beautiful woman who actually wanted me. Well, you know how that turned out. But even before I discovered she was just using me to get the role, I felt sleeping with her had been a mistake, and any chance I had with you was down the drain. So no, I don't think I will ever be good enough for you."

Kate scoffed again, and reached her hand over to his, intertwining their fingers. She marvelled for a moment at how well they fit, and then looked straight into his eyes as she spoke.

"Rick, I think you deserve someone with a lot less baggage, but I am selfish enough to take you for myself. So maybe we can agree to disagree on who is good enough?"

They stared into each other's eyes again, communicating without words. Both of them had been much more open and honest than they had ever been, setting aside their usual banter and innuendo to speak directly to each other about what they wanted.

Rick was counting his lucky stars that Kate had opened up to him so much this evening, obviously the vodka had loosened her inhibitions enough, without impeding her judgement. Kate was reviewing their conversation, a little stunned herself at how upfront she had been with him. Royce's letter had been the catalyst for going after what she wanted, admitting her attraction to Rick, and putting her fears about his playboy reputation to rest.

"Rick, I-" "Kate-" as always, their shared brain caused them to speak at the same time, and then nod at each other to allow them to speak. Rick deferred to Kate, understanding that she was in control of their progress this evening.

"Rick, I know we have both had a few drinks, but I am not drunk, or anything more than pleasantly buzzed. So I want you to know that I am fully in possession of all my faculties when I do this."

With that, she reached out and placed her hands on both sides of Rick's face, and drew him close so she could cover his mouth with hers. For a moment he was frozen, but then he reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer, until they were chest to chest. At that point, air was necessary, so they separated just enough to lean their foreheads together while they regained their breath. Both were smiling widely, and Rick could finally identify the twinkle in Kate's eyes that he had noticed earlier in the night as joy.

"Wow." Was the first word out of Rick's mouth, and it caused Kate to laugh out loud, so he chuckled along with her, and just like that, they were back to being them again.

"Did you have any more questions for me?" Rick asked, keen to continue the sharing and curious to learn more about Kate.

"I am sure there's lots we can still discuss, but I think I have grilled you enough for now. Do you want to ask me something? I think it's only fair to give you right of reply." She was smiling as she said it, almost challenging him to ask a question.

"Promise not to shoot me? Or worse, take back that kiss?"

"No promises, Castle" she had that sexy smirk on her face again, and he couldn't resist leaning forward to steal a kiss, just because he could now.

"What happened with Josh? I said you were dating him, and you made me drink. Its ok, if it's too hard to talk about, or if I'm pushing my luck, or you don't want to talk about him, or-"

Of all the versions of Castle, the adorable flustered blabbering one was one of her favourites, but she stopped him with a peck on his lips, just because she could now. Then she sobered slightly, and leaned back so she could look him in the eye.

"I came back into the lounge in LA, just as you were closing your door. No, don't worry about it; I think it was the right thing at that time. I texted Josh after I returned to my room, and he called a couple of hours later. I broke it off with him, but really, that relationship was over a long time ago. I was relieved, more than anything else, that I could finally admit how I felt about you."

"I am grateful for your midnight phone call, then. And I meant what I said before, Kate, I want to explore how amazing we could be together, long term."

"Me too. Is that all your questions, Mr. Castle?" She asked, while standing and putting the cap onto the mostly empty vodka bottle.

Rick tried not to show his disappointment that the evening was apparently coming to an end, so he put on his media smile and nodded, while also standing up.

"Yes, I think that's enough exposure for one night. Thank you, Kate, for being so open with me."

Kate just took his hand, moving towards him rather than away.

"Good, so now it's time for a different kind of exposure." Her voice had dropped into that sexy drawl that sent electricity shooting through his veins, and she gently pulled him after her towards her bedroom.

 _TBC_

 _A/N: thanks so much for your reviews and encouragement, it really means a lot. With the show now finished, fanfiction is a great way to stay in touch with the fandom in a positive manner, and I can assure you that as long as you keep reading and reviewing, I will keep writing._

 _I am sorry I can't reply to guest reviewers, if you want to have a conversation about the story please log in and send me a PM._

 _2 more chapters of this story, and Lou's prompt will finally be revealed. I am also contemplating a part 2 to this story, so please let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, you can bet your britches something would have happened in LA._

 **California Dreams**

 **Chapter 5 – When in Vegas**

Finally being honest with each other, with nothing and no one between them, ignited a fire that burned off all hesitation as they ripped each other's clothes off, and threw each item haphazardly around the suite. After almost three years of tension, their coupling was explosive, fast and furious, leaving them catching their breath, limbs entwined while their heart rates returned to normal. The second round was initiated by Rick, wanting to touch and learn all he could about Kate, already addicted to her taste, the feel of her skin on his, the sound of her voice and the little sounds she made in the throes of passion. This was much slower, sweeter, and both of them recognised how well they fit together, completing each other like no one else ever had. Neither were ready to say the words yet, but their eyes broadcast the love they were already feeling and sharing in the dark of the Vegas night.

Kate drifted off afterwards, her head cradled on Rick's chest, arm thrown across his abdomen. His arm was caressing her back, drawing meaningless patterns on her spine after he pulled the sheets up. He knew now, that this had been his last first time. No one would ever come close to Kate, and he would do all in his power to keep her happy and by his side.

Kate woke about an hour later, first becoming aware of Rick's heartbeat under her cheek, and his breath blowing over her hair, with a gentle snore every few exhales. She let out a quiet sigh, accepting for the first time that she was right where she wanted to be, and she had stepped out of her comfort zone to ask for it. Rick was an amazing lover, even in the heat of their first coupling he was watching her, making sure she had her pleasure first, and she wondered if this could have been her last first time. The thought was a little scary, but not near enough to have her bolting, as a similar thought may have caused her to even a year ago. She had only just admitted her attraction to Rick, but it seemed like flood gates had opened, and she was almost drowning with the deep feelings he was evoking in her. For the first time since her mother had been murdered, Kate was contemplating not only a long term relationship, but marriage and children down the line. She fell asleep again to that pleasant thought, and dreamt of a little girl with brown curls and a little boy with mischievous blue eyes.

They were both woken by the almost simultaneous ringing of their mobile phones, but they were not inclined to rush out of bed and let them go to voicemail in the lounge. After the messages came through, Rick got up and brought both phones into the bedroom, Kate admiring his naked form all the way.

"Like what you see, Detective?" Rick asked, the smirk wide on his face and Kate was shaken out of her contemplation of his assets by the cockiness of his tone.

"Oh, I guess it will do." She bantered back, then rose much more gracefully from the bed, and walked across the room to retrieve one of the hotel robes before moving to the suite phone and ordering two coffees from room service. Rick was equally distracted by her naked form, so much so that he didn't even rise to the bait she put out for him.

The phone messages were from the airline, advising of next available flights to New York. Neither of them wanting to burst their bubble yet, they agreed to take flights the next day instead, and Rick texted Alexis to let her know of the change of plans.

"Now we have another day all to ourselves, what shall we do?" Rick asked, but he was quite partial to returning to bed to explore Kate's body some more.

"Well, when in Vegas, there are certain things you have to do." Said Kate, knowing exactly where Rick's mind had gone, and while she would have been just as happy to stay in bed with him all day, she also wanted to experience the city with him.

"Gambling, showgirls and a drive-thru wedding chapel it is, then."

"OK, but only if it has Elvis officiating!" Kate bantered back. They had a long joint shower, and may not have actually made it out of the suite except Kate turned the water to cold and then jumped out of the shower, quickly deflating Rick's ardour.

They wandered into a couple of casinos, taking turns at the Black Jack table as well as some of the slots, but Kate was restless, something drawing her on, so they didn't stay long. They enjoyed a lunch and matinee floorshow at the Venetian, and then wondered the streets hand in hand. Finally, they stopped in front of the Chapel of Love, and Rick caught Kate gazing at the sign offering Elvis and various other celebrity wedding officiants. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he figured he was in Vegas with the girl of his dreams, whatever she wanted to do he was up for.

Kate was contemplating how serious she was about an Elvis wedding, and stunned that after only one night together she was even considering such a move. She knew that these ceremonies didn't have to be binding, and she was pretty sure her Dad and at least Lanie would have harsh words to say if they were excluded from her wedding, but she was still riding a high from the last 24 hours with Castle, and so she turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Castle, put your money where your mouth is. Elvis is available, are you?"

Rick had been surprised by Kate a number of times, especially in the last 24 hours, but nothing in his experience had ever prepared him for this bombshell. Kate was asking him to get married in Vegas? The reaction must have shown on his face, because she laughed, but leaned into him as she spoke.

"You know it doesn't have to be legal, but I bet you haven't been married by Elvis yet, so maybe third time's the charm?"

"Beckett, are you asking me to marry you?" He asked, deliberately keeping his tone light, but suddenly he could imagine Kate in a white dress, and down the track a little girl with her eyes and smile, and a little boy with his mischievous grin.

"Yes, Rick, I am asking you to marry me, here, with Elvis. What do you say?"

"What are we waiting for?" he asked, and then practically dragged her into the chapel.

 _TBC_

 _A/N: I didn't change the rating for this chapter, as I don't think the first paragraph is graphic enough for it, but if you think I should, please let me know. I have never been to Vegas, so uncle Google is my friend here. Please ignore any obvious geographic errors_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do own a TV, but I can't even_ _watch_ _Castle on that anymore_

 **California Dreams**

 **Chapter 6 – The Chapel of Love**

The staff at the chapel were lovely, very helpful in giving them all the forms they needed to complete, and confirmed that the marriage wasn't binding unless they lodged the paperwork at a County Clerk's office within 60 days of the ceremony. Rick had introduced himself, and signed in as Richard Rogers, which brought him a raised eyebrow from Kate, but he just whispered 'later' and smiled at her. They chose the standard plain wedding bands that were offered, although after Rick upgraded their hotel room Kate was surprised he didn't go all out for rings. Rick did consider getting Kate a proper wedding band, and an engagement ring, but he decided that they would definitely do the wedding again, for real this time, with all their friend and family around, and he would buy her a real diamond and wedding set for that. The plain ones would do for now.

Elvis was performing another marriage so they had a wait a quarter hour while he sent the previous happy couple off with a rendition of 'As long as I have you', then they were shown into a room that looked just like the Graceland lounge, complete with peacock stained glass panels, and an altar fashioned from the front half of a gloss black baby grand piano. 'Elvis' was in his white glitter-covered jumpsuit, and he serenaded Kate as he walked her down the aisle to Rick with 'My Wish Came Tue'. The vows were standard spoken, and then after declaring them husband and wife, and waiting mostly patiently while Kate and Rick kissed, he walked both of them back down to the doors while singing 'Love Me Tender'. His assistant had the documentation packed in a clear plastic envelope, and all the staff showered them with confetti on their way out of the chapel.

"Well, Mr. Rogers, what do you want to do now?" Kate asked once they had climbed into the back of the cab Rick had flagged down half a block from the chapel.

"I would love to spend some quality alone time with my wife, Mrs. Rogers" Rick was grinning, having given up on even trying to wipe the smile off his face since the woman of his dreams kissed him the night before.

"Hotel it is, then" Kate said, also smiling, and then lent forward to give the address to their driver. Then they were lost in each other until the cab stopped, the driver loudly clearing his throat. Rick gave him a note that he didn't have change for, but Rick just shook his head and closed the door, wrapping his arms around his wife and hustled her to their suite. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening totally engrossed in each other, taking a moment or two to glance at their wedding bands every once in a while, and smile wide at each other. They finally fell asleep in each other's arms, and had the best sleep either of them could remember in years.

The next morning, Kate was up early, and called room service for coffee again, but rather than returning to bed, she sat in the lounge, cradling the cup in her hands and staring out the window on the rising sun.

Rick rolled over, reaching for Kate and finding only cool sheets, which woke him up really fast. He checked his left hand, seeing and feeling the wedding band there, so he knew the last 36 hours had not been a dream, but he was still wary of where Kate had gone. He grabbed a robe and wandered out to the lounge, rubbing his hand over his hair, messing it up even more than it had been from Kate's fingers. He found Kate in the lounge, and he could see she was deep in thought, so he helped himself to a coffee then sat next to her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

After a few minutes, Kate released a loud sigh, and then leant over to nudge his shoulder with hers.

"What happens now?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Rick was not at all sure what Kate meant, and he wasn't going to assume anything and perhaps put his foot in it. They had been open and honest with each other, and he wanted to continue that clear communication, leave the subtext and innuendo for another time.

"We are going back to New York today. Back to the precinct. Back to your family, your writing, your fans. What happens to us now?" Kate's voice got quieter as she kept talking, almost whispering the last part.

Rick was taken aback again, at how forlorn Kate looked, as if she didn't want to go back, but to remain in this little bubble they had created. He was relieved, and he moved quickly to reassure her.

"Nothing has to change, Kate. We are together, and so we will just make some adjustments when we return home. But my family already loves you, and most of your workmates already think we are together, so it's up to us how much we tell them. It's up to you."

Rick reached and put her empty coffee cup down, then lifted her into his arms, hugging her close and kissing her gently. Kate wasn't a tactile person, but in his arms she finally felt safe, and she knew they would get through whatever else life would throw at them. She reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him, pouring all her love and gratitude into the kiss, hoping he could feel what she couldn't yet say. The kiss led to more, and they only just made it to the airport for their flight, grateful they only had carry-on luggage to worry about while they sprinted to the gate, holding hands and laughing.

The End

 **Prompt: On their way back from LA, their flight has an emergency layover in Vegas and Kate decides to take Royce's advice… and they come home married.**

 _A/N: Finally, I got to the point of the prompt. I just can't seem to write one-shots, so sorry for making this so long, Lou._

 _Again, I don't live in the US so the chapel and wedding details were all courtesy of uncle Google and my imagination._

 _Due to popular demand, I will be writing a second part to this story, called "A New York State of Mind." Look out for that around November 2016._

 _Thank you so much for your follows and reviews, it is fantastic to receive feedback for my work, as you know this is not for profit, so your comments are what keeps me writing._


End file.
